Dance With Me
by WickedGame
Summary: Heero's study of Duo and who the braided man is longing to dance with. Shounen ai.


Title: Dance With Me

Author: WickedGame

Archive: "No Rest For the Wicked" http/wickedgame. FFnet, Mediaminerorg, my LJ

Category: Romance, drama, a little angst

Rating: G

Warnings: None really. Maybe foul language.

Notes: Heero POV. I do not own "You and Me" by Lifehouse, but a part of their lyrics inspired this fic. Not a songfic, however.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

I hate school dances. These insipid mating rituals of all these well-bred children are a waste of time. I could be studying schematics or hacking accounts right now. Instead I am at a damned social mixer.

Why do these vapid girls even try? Their parents have most likely already determined who they would be best suited for when it comes to marriage. If this war ever ends, maybe some of those marriages may even last, but I doubt it. In the current political climate, divorce rates and widowed spouse rates are higher than ever.

If it were not for this event being mandatory attendance for this institution my absence here would probably not even be noticed. If Relena had managed to track me down here then she would have certainly noted my absence, but I doubt anyone else would. Even Duo, who is currently sitting on my right, probably would not miss me.

He doesn't usually like these events either. Normally he is one of those gregarious individuals when it comes to our classmates, but tonight he almost seems like the proverbial wallflower. He is leaning back, looking like he is trying to be one with the wall.

I can tell it is not the music that is doing this to him. He is humming along with some of the songs and tapping his foot to others. It's not the garish lights or the crepe paper decorations, because he has not batted an eyelash at either.

"Why aren't you dancing?" I ask him. He flinches slightly at the sudden sound of my voice.

"The person I want to dance with does not want to dance with me," he explains calmly.

I fall quiet again. I wonder who he is talking about. He talks to a lot of people every day; it could be any number of them. It's his way of blending, I know. His way of becoming invisible is to become so visible that no one even remarks of his being there. Although, I do not know how anyone can forget him with that braid. I know I've never been able to. I don't know that I will ever be able to.

I hear Duo mutter something under his breath, "Did you just say 'oblivious'?" I ask him.

"Sure," is his snarky response.

I study his profile as carefully as I possibly can. I honestly do not know why this person, whoever he or she is, would not want to dance with Duo. He obviously wants to dance. He is watching the people who are dancing with a pinched expression.

"Why don't you just ask this person to dance yourself?" I inquire. Duo is not known for being reluctant.

He looks at me like he can't believe I am asking him these questions, "When did you become Chatty Kathy? You hate these things."

"You're right, I do. I am just concerned that your discontent may affect our mission here," I tell him. It is a flimsy excuse, I know that. I don't know why I am so curious. I don't know why I care. I am bewildered about a lot of things.

"Don't worry about the damned mission," Duo groaned, "The mission is not in any danger."

"Sure," I repeat his earlier remark and he smirks at me.

"I am going to go sit over there. Change of scenery, ya know?" Duo says to me before walking across the room. I miss his presence next to me. At least with him here I didn't look so out of place.

He looks different from this angle. He is looking over in my general direction, but not right at me.

I have noticed how attractive he is before, of course. How could you not? His hair is a wonder, even if the braid is sometimes troublesome. At night it is dark brown against his pillows. When the sun is shining his hair has these golden highlights that just seem to capture light. When it is wet it hangs all the way down past his posterior. It always seems to be healthy but almost baby fine. But in this myriad of colored lights his hair has taken on an almost reddish shine, and it is gorgeous.

Duo's eyes look dark from here, but I know that in the sun they shine like deep purple jewels. When he is mad, they grow to be a dark blue, with purple striations. When he is happy they seem to lighten until they look like these violet flowers I saw in a garden once. I wonder if his every emotion has a different eye color. I wonder what color his eyes are when someone kisses him.

I have never looked at attraction as a matter of gender. It is not logical to limit yourself to one gender or the other. You can't let gender decide things for you. That's why I can admit that I find Duo attractive. I can even admit that I am...curious about certain things concerning him.

As I continue to watch him from my corner of the room I can't help but wonder if I may even be a little more than curious. Maybe even interested.

Feelings are not a normal thing for me. I am not even sure that it is something I can or should pursue. But here, under these lights and surrounded by crepe paper, I want to forget about all of that for once. Maybe, for just tonight, I can forget about missions and just answer some questions for myself.

Duo is watching me watching him from the corner of his eye. A girl comes over and asks him to dance. He politely shakes his head and then says something to her. She laughs and gives me a look. Then she winks and walks away.

What was that about? I get up and make my way over to Duo.

"Was she the one?" I ask him.

"Nope," is his reply as he holds my gaze.

"If you tell me who it is I could possibly help," I try once again to figure this puzzle out. His laugh warms me as it confuses me though.

"I can't tell you who. You will have to figure it out yourself," he smiles at me.

I sit down and look at him. He turns his head to look directly at me, "What?"

"Dance with me?" I blurt out before I even have time to consider what I am going to say.

Duo leans towards me and puts his mouth against my ear, "You guessed correctly."

When he pulls back I am sure I must look like a caught fish. I stupidly ask, "Me?"

"I've been waiting all night for you to ask," Duo confesses.

"Why didn't you just ask?" I wonder out loud.

"You needed to figure it out for yourself or never figure it out at all," he shrugs. I get it then: to tell me would have put him out on the line. He was protecting himself to some extent.

I stand up and offer him my hand. His smile is brilliant, and I gather every ounce of courage I possess to complete this mission.

"Dance with me?" I ask again.

He nods, and his eyes all of a sudden appear to be almost lavender.

"And it's you and me and all of the people.

And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you."


End file.
